


【授權翻譯】苦幹與麻煩

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Densaugeo, F/M, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Romance, Spoiler until Order of the Phoenix, Student!Hermione, Teacher!Snape, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 說真的，他常常無比後悔那句和牙齒有關的評價。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870672





	【授權翻譯】苦幹與麻煩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toil & Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/672592) by cathedral carver. 



> 題目：苦幹與麻煩[0]  
> 作者：cathedral carver  
> 劇透：至OotP  
> 分級：G
> 
> 棄權聲明：這些角色都不屬於我  
> ——  
> 授權：作者持開放態度 可見series簡介

說真的，他常常無比後悔那句和牙齒有關的評價。

他享受，和平常一般地，斯萊特林們的那些讚同的竊笑和形象化的勾肩搭背，但格蘭傑臉上的羞辱和驚懼至少並沒有取悅到他。他知道，太過清楚地，希望地板會出現一個大窟窿並把自己吞掉是怎樣的感受。

他不是故意這樣說的。他根本並沒有打算說點什麼但其他人太過嘈吵 _ 惱人 _ 而他的頭抽痛著而明顯他除了支持德拉科以外別無選擇然後 _ 波特 _ 和紅毛惱人精強烈地 _ 要求 _ 他的同情和理解——

他很想衝著他們尖叫讓他們該死的 _ 閉嘴 _ 並滾開，但很明顯他不能。他反而看著格蘭傑，手夾著她還在不斷變長的牙齒冷漠地、毫無感情地說：

「我看不出任何分別。」

她的眼中盈滿淚水接著轉身逃離而他看著她離開的形式，聽到她抽噎地啜泣著而即使他知道她的牙齒會恢復原狀而她也會振作起來繼續生活就像什麼都沒有發生一樣，他不能抑制地對她感到…… _ 抱歉 _ 。

轉瞬即逝地。

他很討厭她令他有了不屬於厭惡的情緒，即使……轉瞬即逝地。

是的，她會繼續生活，但她不會忘記，根據他的了解。

他在他悲慘的生命中一直接受著別人殘忍的嘲諷這麼多次後嘗試著不要讓它們成為多到深可見骨的傷痕。

然而 _ 每一個 _ 都刻骨銘心。

……

星期六被他教室裡的禁閉欲留起來了，而他享受著它們。他常常都有很多令人不太高興的懲罰能賜予那些在這星期內刺激到他的學生，今天也無不同。而，事實上，更好了。波特預定了一個三小時的禁閉還有噢，那些斯內普為他規劃好的工作。這快要讓他的嘴角上揚了。

噢，他是多麼期待星期六的到來。

他緊緊地夾著手臂下的幾本書拐了一個角去到魔藥教室並在雙眼抓住了某個不常見的人後感到充滿力量。

噢。當然。

_ 格蘭傑 _ 。

他在走廊的這個制高點看到她蓬亂的頭髮和聳著的肩膀，她在翻開的書和魔藥之間來回奔走，蒸汽從她的坩堝中盤曲升騰。他想起了她幾星期前惴惴地請求了一個兩小時的時段。

她在課後走到他的桌子前，背著她那裝滿書的巨大包包，雙手在身前絞著。

「你看，這是一個有額外分數的課題研究，先生。麻瓜研究學。」

他只是盯著她。

「我打算寫亞馬遜亞諾馬米人的戰士部落——」

他不在乎。

「——以及他們在淬了毒的針上使用的 _ 尋常附子 _ [1]。」

而現在他有興趣了，只有一丁點。他挑起一道眉。她把它視為一個讓她繼續的邀請。

「這是一個令人著迷的毒物。你對……這名字及其屬性熟悉嗎？」她渴望地問。

他瞪。「非常。」她看著有點尷尬。「 _ 尋常附子 _ 是一種不常見且有強烈毒性的毒物而我將陷入麻煩之中如果某些…… _ 權威 _ ……知道我容許學生在多管這閒事。」他頓。「但，在你的情況下我或許會傾向破例。」

「抱歉，先生。我只是以為因為這是來自麻瓜界的，你也許不會知道——」

「我對大量且廣泛的毒物非常熟悉，格蘭傑，而其中大部分的屬性以及用途都會嚇得你頭髮捲曲[2]。」他停下，目光故意移到她的頭上。「比平常更誇張，甚至。」

至少那次她沒有 _ 哭 _ 。

「格蘭傑。」他一邊大步走進昏暗的房間一邊厲聲說。她被嚇到了，抬起頭，有點緊張地微笑。

「早安，先生。」她飛快地說。「我已經快要完成我麻瓜研究學的課題研究了而我意識到這比我們約定好的時間要早但你應該記得你說過這早上我可以用這個課室——」

「隨便。只要你快點完成。」他厲聲說。「波特在不足一小時後要來這裡關禁閉而我將會需要我全部的注意力讓他無比悲慘。」

他大力在桌上放下書本並坐下，下定決心要完全無視她的存在。他打開了第一本書（ _ 成為話題終結者的101種妙法 _ ）並低下頭。

無視。無視。

_ 無視 _ 。

除了她一直在…… _ 做 _ ……一些抓住了她注意力的事。像……說話。大聲地。對自己。

他發現自己在黑色的髮簾後觀察她。她偶爾咕噥著，和咧嘴笑著。甚至有幾次她大笑起來，很明顯很滿意自己的作品。他看到她的牙齒。因為某些原因它們令他著迷。

最後他站起來大步走到課室後虛偽地拿著一罐蠑螈眼睛但其實只是想看看她在 _ 做 _ 什麼。那粘稠的魔藥呈現出那種有毒的綠色並散發出那些潮濕黑暗的東西的氣味。

他讚許了。

「有趣。」他經過時低語著而她的雙眼因為這句近乎讚美的話亮起來了。

「我認為我完成了，教授。」她終於宣布。

他假裝漠不關心。

「恭喜。」

「這是吹管，」她說，就像他有問一樣。「這是傳統用的。我自己用一條黑柳條做的。花了我許久，但我認為尚算可以。」

他發出了一種低沉而不置可否的聲音，但還是瞥了一眼她摩挲著的木管。看著還是挺……優秀的。

「這些針，或者刺，是我決定用的——有點不太傳統，也許，但我湊合了——會被放在這端，然後被吹出，像這樣——」

「嗯。」

然後他在頸側感受到一種尖銳的刺痛。

_ 見 _ ——

「——讓目標幾乎立即喪失活動能力。」她高興地總結。

他揚起手，感受到刺的尖端，血液緩慢而溫暖地流淌，還有毒素進入他體內的熱度。

—— _ 鬼 _ 。

格蘭傑 _ 射中了 _ 他。他拔出皮膚中的細刺，掉落在桌上，把頭從一邊到另一邊移動著。

壞主意。頭痛。口乾舌燥。模糊的視線。

他站起來，準備破口大罵和對準目標和恐嚇。

_ 非常 _ 壞的注意。

他搖晃。他很大機會即將嘔吐，或者陷入昏迷。

「噢……親愛的，」他聽到她好像在非常的遙遠地方說。「噢，剛剛我……我是…… _ 射中了 _ 你，對嗎？」

「對——」他嘶聲道。他蹣跚地走到桌前，一手緊抓著破舊的木頭，另一隻在感受自己微弱的脈搏。她兩隻手捂著嘴，雙眼恐懼地圓睜。「對，你射中了。」他已經感受不到他的腿了。

他倒下。

她立即走到他身邊，恐慌點亮了她的眼睛。

「我很抱歉，極度非常抱歉。」她含糊不清地說。「我能令一切恢復正常。」她拔出魔杖。「不要擔心，先生。我認為我知道那個咒語——」她開始揮動魔杖並不連貫地低語。

「很明顯你並 _ 不 _ ，笨女孩。」他頓住。「毒素必須以……口部作為媒介移除。」

她石化，手握著魔杖。如果他不是感到這麼糟的話，她臉上的屈辱滑稽至極。「抱歉？」

「一定要以口部作為媒介移除！口部作為媒介就是 _ 用口 _ 你這個蠢蛋——」

「我清楚明白 _ 什麼是 _ 口部作為媒介，教授。我只是沒有遇到過這麼奇怪的事——」

「噢你當然沒有遇到過！難道我沒有告訴你 _ 尋常附子 _ 是一種很危險的麻瓜毒物嗎？我一開始到底為什麼要容許你嘗試實在太奇怪了——」

「你嘗試對我友善。」她安靜地說。

「確實。而現在我自己就在這個最該受譴責的情況了。」他向後倚著桌子，比平常看起來更蒼白，修長瘦削的手緊扣頸側。赫敏偷偷地看著他。他的臉頰感受到她溫熱的呼吸。他咬緊牙關，嘗試慢慢呼吸。她聞起來真像薄荷。

他閉上眼睛，緊緊地。

「以口部作為媒介。」他低語，十分厭惡。

「好吧。」她說。「你需要我幫你嗎？」她的聲音有點抖。

「眼見我暫時還未發現一種容許我用口咬住自己的頸的方法， _ 對 _ 。我需要你幫我而我突然開始質疑你腦袋受到的大量讚譽了。」

他聽到她的魔杖噠一聲掉下了，感覺到她在接近他。「所以……所以單純 _ 澄清 _ 一下，我只是……」

他透過緊咬的牙關大聲呼氣。

「吸並吐！把你的口放到傷口處，吸出毒素並吐在地上。重複以上動作直到受影響部分不再腫脹發綠！這並不是什麼艱深的的概念，格蘭傑！」

她靠得更近了。「你也許會需要移開你的手。」她安靜地說而他極不情願地把手移到他那邊。她繼續靠近並吸了一口氣。

「看起來很糟糕。」她說。

「那是 _ 毒 _ ，」他說，聲音在他耳中聽起來很微弱。「傷口看著不應該是美麗漂亮的。還有你這是在浪費時間。快點！完成後你需要……去找龐弗雷夫人，告訴她我需要——」

然後她有一隻手放到了他的胸膛之上，另一隻抱著他的頸後，然後她極其極其溫暖的唇覆著傷口，看起立馬、極其、意外地 _ 色情 _ 。

他聽到她吐了一次又一次並發現自己在屏住呼吸，好像在期待著些什麼？

不，不不不。

_ 她在救你，沒了。 _

_ 如果她沒有先殺掉你的話。 _

然後她的唇再次貼上而他必須緊緊地閉上雙眼並大力地用手指捏著大腿並抑制一種如果他鬆口聽起來就會很像呻吟的聲音。

_ 梅林，是不是這女孩就沒有 _ 什麼 _ 不擅長的 _ ？

他的余光開始發灰。

「夠了，格蘭傑。」他的聲音，就像他的勇氣一樣，很弱。

「我認為我差不多完成了，先生。」她說。聽起來氣喘吁吁的。「綠色差不多都沒了——」

她的頭再次低下，她的唇再次貼上，她的舌頭和牙齒再次碰到他的皮膚——

_ 我不會激昂起來。我不會 _ ——

「我說夠了！」他惱怒地用他緊餘的力氣把她推開，但卻發現他的手纏在了她毛衣柔軟的皺褶內而 _ 她 _ 的手還在他身上，她的臉與他的是危險的近還有——

「我是不是……打擾了什麼？」

他抬頭把目光聚焦在門口站著的最可憎的生物上，聽著最可憎的聲音，諷刺著他， _ 老是諷刺著他 _ 。

「哈利！」赫敏叫。斯內普能感受到他溫熱的呼吸拂過他快速地失溫的臉頰。「我需要你的幫助！」

哈利臉上混合著驚訝厭惡還有好笑地跨過他而斯內普閉上眼睛感受著他胸腔裡緩慢的心跳。

_ 我討厭所有人所有事而如果我現在只能做最後一件事我一定會把他們趕出學校 _ ——

然後他昏過去了。

……

_ Silent night _

_ Holy night _

_ All is calm _

_ All is bright _

然後他醒來了。四周昏暗，但在他眼中非常刺眼，讓他意識到他已經好久沒有睜開眼了。他在醫療翼。一片寂靜。

他輕輕轉過頭。白雪落在漆黑的窗戶上。他穿著白色睡衣，躺在白色床單上。赫敏·格蘭傑在他的床邊坐著，雙手在大腿上交握，臉色蒼白緊繃。她盯著窗外……唱著，靜靜地。

_ 我這是死了？ _

「你在……做什麼？」他咕嚕。舌頭因為許久沒用而有點笨拙。

她跳起來。

「你醒了！」她吐氣。「你醒了。」她微笑。「我不是故意打擾你的。我只是在……唱歌。」

「……唱歌？」

「聖誕頌歌。它們能撫慰人心。」

_ 聖誕？ _

「我在這裡多久了？」

「一星期。」

「一星期？」

「差不多，是。」

他掙扎著坐起來。

「拜託，教授。讓我把龐弗雷夫人喚來。她看到你終於沒事一定會很高興。」

他不太確定這裡使用 _ 沒事 _ 到底對不對，但他還活著，不管如何。她唐突地站起來，撞到了她的椅子。聲音迴盪盈滿整個過分安靜的房間。

「其他人呢？」他感到混亂，非常虛弱。他閉上眼睛，嘗試集中精神，嘗試回想。

_ 格蘭傑貼在他身上的唇，波特還有他愚蠢的臉 _ ——

噢。

他突然睜開雙眼。

「其他人放假回家了，先生。今天是……平安夜。」

他盯著她。

「那……為什麼你還在這裡？」

「我幾乎殺了你，先生。」赫敏雙手絞著。看起來快要哭了。「我問鄧不利多教授我能不能多待幾天，確保……」她吞口水的聲音清晰可聞。「我在一小時後就要離開了。」

斯內普繼續盯著她，難以理解她在說什麼。她留下來了？因為她在……擔心？擔心什麼？

「斯內普教授！你醒來了。終於。」龐弗雷夫人匆忙地走進來，手握著一個冒著熱氣的杯。「你嚇到我們了，我得說。格蘭傑小姐差不多失去理智了。讓她離開你身邊難如登天，更別說這房間了！」

斯內普看著赫敏窘迫地扭動。

「但看起來你已經在好轉了。只是時間問題。」她把杯子遞給他。他盯著那冒著泡的寶色紅液體。

「馬錢子[3]我猜？」

「對。每日三次。解毒花費的時間比我預想中還要久。」她說，十分不贊同。「這種麻瓜毒物幾乎是我遇到過的毒物中最棘手的了。我很驚訝，其實，你一開始居然會容許一個學生鼓搗這東西。」

「確實。」他迴避著赫敏的目光說。他順從地服下後躺下，閉上雙眼。當他睜開它們時龐弗雷已經離開了但赫敏還在，緊張地看著。她扶正椅子，把它拉近，再次坐下。

「你感覺怎樣，先生？」

「我相信我長壽得足以讓學生們在新一年活得無比悲慘。」

一陣令人不舒服的寂靜。雪 _ 噠噠噠 _ 打在窗戶上。

赫敏把手伸到腳下的袋中拿出一卷羊皮紙。

「這應該能令你高興起來！布巴吉教授給了我的作業全班最高分。她說她從來沒有見到過這麼有效的一種毒素。」

「布巴吉教授……曾經在這裡？」

「對！她親自觀察了你。把全班帶來了，其實。他們從來沒有這麼接近地觀察過 _ 尋常附子 _ 的作用。當然，我的計算出了點錯，不然你大概會立即死掉——」

「美妙至極。」

因為某些原因她看著依舊很焦慮，眉頭緊皺。他嘆。

「我很肯定你不會被趕出學校，格蘭傑，如果這就是令你擔心的事。」他只能這樣說了。

她與他對視了一段長時間。

「這不是我在擔心的事。」她安靜地說。

馬錢子在見效了，因為他知道它會。他感到溫暖昏沉以及無比……放鬆。燈光變得昏暗，空氣變得沉重。赫敏俯身靠近。他盯著她。她盯回他。她到底 _ 想要 _ 什麼？

他嘗試集中思緒。他希望她能再唱一次歌。

「格蘭傑……」他感受到紅色的魔藥在他的靜脈中奔馳，比火焰威士忌更厲害，使他呆滯又清醒。

「是，先生？」她對他微笑。

他抬起輕飄飄的手以某種方式短暫地觸到了她的臉頰。

「你有很整齊漂亮的…… _ 牙齒 _ 。」她挑眉。「我意思是以前也是……在那個咒語以前。它們現在很好，也，當然……但……我本不該……我想說……他們 _ 一直 _ 都很…… _ 好看 _ 。」

她好像臉紅了傻笑了或者以一種他從來沒有見識過的方法堵住了他的口。他於是閉上雙眼，感受到那種她的手在他的手指上帶來的令人驚訝的柔軟，在他漸漸離去時聽到她溫暖地揶揄。

「我不知道。」她輕輕地說，依舊握著他的手。「我看不出任何分別。」

……

一月明媚又痛苦。

他們魚貫進入教室，緩慢而沮喪，聳著肩，對於他們這麼快回校無限困惑，腦袋仍然塞滿 假日的荒謬。格蘭傑迅速地進來了，腰背挺直，當然，但他沒有讓她看到他在看著她。

他指派了第四章中最困難的魔藥（ _ 睡眠魔藥 _ ）後開始巡視整個房間，盡可能地製造大量惡毒又尖刻的批評，讓這些小笨蛋傻瓜們知道是誰在看管他們而他們的假期早已見鬼的 _ 過去了 _ 。

她在坩堝前聳著肩，一如既往地緊張並頂著蓬亂的頭髮，牙齒專注地騷擾下唇。他不發一語地經過了她身邊三次但她每次都早有預料地抬頭。第四次他看著在她坩堝裡熬煮的褐色黏糊液體低語，「有趣。」。波特用咳嗽掩蓋他的哄笑所以斯內普扣了格蘭芬多十分。

他在房間前面停下，安靜地站了一會，看著她。他的手往上，上到他的頸，去到被黑色領子遮掩的膠布上，和在下面藏著的小傷口。

接著她抬起頭，就像她感受到他在她身上的目光。她看到他在咽喉上的上然後她臉紅得像紅寶石並微笑，尷尬但放鬆……還有別的更多，或許。

或許。

他也微笑，轉瞬即逝地。然後波特抬頭對他傻笑並飛快地為自己的傲慢無禮贏得了六次禁閉。

噢，他是多麼期待星期六的到來。

……

_ -30- _

**Author's Note:**

> [0]原句出自 Double, double toil and trouble  
> Fire burn, and cauldron bubble  
> ——Macbeth by William Shakespeare  
> （不憚辛勞不憚煩 釜中沸沫已成瀾 ——《麥克白》莎士比亞）  
> 出現在PoA 歌名Double Trouble
> 
> [1]aconitum vulparia：aconitum是烏頭/附子屬，vulparia查不到，谷歌翻譯說是尋常性就是了。
> 
> [2]curl your hair
> 
> [3]Nux-Vom=Nux Vomica，用於治療消化道、心血管、眼、肺部疾病等。
> 
> silent night翻了太奇怪了 所以乾脆不翻  
> 看到許多首尾呼應的小細節 不知道有沒有人留意到
> 
> 喜歡可以去FF給原作者留言！


End file.
